lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Relaciones paternales
habla con su madrastra después de que su padre muriera. ]] Las Relaciones paternales han tenido en Lost un tema primordial desde el principio, especialmente las relaciones con los padres (varones). Las Relaciones entre padres e hijos son de especial interés para J.J. Abrams, que ya ha creado otras series con un tema similar. __TOC__ Relaciones con los padres Los siguientes personajes tienen o han tenido relaciones con papá. Independientemente, aquí encontramos no solo padres biológicos, sino padres adoptivos, padrastros, y figuras paternales: Details are listed below, sorted by episode. Season 1 * As a child, Jack's father tells him he "doesn't have what it takes." * Jack's father died in Australia, after a heart attack likely induced by alcohol abuse. * Sun's father, Mr. Paik, is shown as a corrupt businessman. * Sawyer's mother cheated on his father with the original Sawyer. * Jack and his father didn't get along. This culminated when Jack ended his father's career by telling the hospital board that he performed surgery under the influence. * Walt was estranged from his father, Michael Dawson, for most of his life. * Sawyer's father killed his mother, and then committed suicide, after the con by the original Sawyer. * Jin was ashamed of his father because he was a simple fisherman. He told his wife that his father was dead. * Sun was shown in denial/fear of what her father is. * When Hurley won the lottery, he presented his mother, brother, and grandfather to the press. His father was noticeably absent. * Locke didn't know about his father until he was an adult. * Locke was raised in a foster home. * Locke's father cons him out of one of his kidneys, and then abandons him. * Locke's mother tells him he is "immaculately conceived". (i.e. was born without a father to "create him"). Season 2 * Walt's adoptive father, Brian Porter, gave him up to Michael. * Locke's father told him to never come back because he doesn't love him. * Sun was distressed over the work Jin did for her father. * Shannon presumably had a good relationship with her father, Adam Rutherford, yet he leaves her nothing in his will after he died in a car accident. The money was all left to Shannon's step-mother. * After finding out Wayne was her biological father, Kate murdered him. * Kate grows up thinking Sam Austen is her biological father. * Kate's biological father, Wayne, was a drunk and abused Diane, Kate's mother. * Charlie's father disapproved of Charlie's musical ambitions and of Driveshaft. * Locke's father used his son to retrieve money taken in a con, which resulted in Helen leaving him. * Penelope's father, Charles Widmore, hid her love letters to Desmond while he was in prison, and tried to bribe him never to see her again once he got out. Season 3 * Jack wrongly suspected his wife Sarah of cheating on him with his father. * Sawyer is allegedly the father of Clementine. The mother is Cassidy Phillips, who Sawyer had conned $600,000 from, and who subsequently turned him into the authorities. * Eddie Colburn (who himself gave a story of an alcoholic, abusive father) teased Locke that he should hook up with Lizzy (a girl half his age) at the commune, saying "She's looking for a daddy, same as everyone here." Locke replies "That's not funny." * Alex refers to Ben as her father. Whether she knows the truth or not, she keeps helping Kate and Sawyer and even tries to escape the Island Ben controls, showing that she strongly disagrees with his orders. * Desmond had to support and raise his three brothers after an unknown event involving his father. Desmond also approaches Charles Widmore to ask for Penelope's hand in marriage, which would make him Widmore's son-in-law. * Hurley apparently had a good relationship with his father, David Reyes, until David left for 17 years for unknown reasons. Hurley seems to now dislike his father and wishes him to leave. * Claire's father, Christian, appears after she and her mother get in a car accident. Claire rejects his offer to kill her mother legally and wishes to not know who he is. * Anthony Cooper, John Locke's father, pushes Locke out of an eight story building after an argument, paralyzing Locke for four years. * Sun knew of her father and his company's "wrong doings" and she chose to ignore that when growing up. * Locke made sure that his father, who was currently on the island, was killed by Sawyer, someone whose life was also destroyed by Cooper. * Roger Linus, Ben's father, blamed him for Emily's death. He often forgot his birthday and was killed by Ben in The Purge. Mother issues The following characters have had mommy issues: Details are listed below, sorted by episode. Season 1 * Sun's mother, Mrs. Paik, was shown as a manipulative social-climber. * Sawyer's mother was killed by Sawyer's father when Sawyer was a child. * Sawyer's mother, Mary Ford, cheated on her husband with the original Sawyer. * Walt's mother, Susan Lloyd, took him away from his father. * Walt's mother died when he was 10 years old. * Locke's mother told him he was "immaculately conceived", and helped his father set him up in a con. * Locke was given up for adoption as a child by his mother, Emily Annabeth Locke. * Diane Janssen cheated on her husband with Wayne, ending up pregnant with Kate. * Kate's mother shouted for help when Kate appears in the hospital. Season 2 * Shannon's step-mother, Sabrina Carlyle, refused to help her after the death of father. * Ana-Lucia had an argument with her mother, who is also her police captain and boss. * Kate's mother turned her in to police for killing Wayne. Season 3 * Claire's mother, Carole, went into a coma after the car accident. Before the car accident Claire told her mother that she hated her and wished she was dead. * Jin's real mother is a prostitute who abandoned him at birth and whose only apparent interest in him later in life is monetary. * Ben's mother, Emily, died after giving birth to him. The Lost Experience * Main character heroine in , Rachel Blake, had both daddy and mommy issues. Her mother had passed away while she was young, and she had never known her father. She later discovered him to be Alvar Hanso, the founder of the very organization she was trying to take down. Producers' commentary * At Comic Con '06 (see transcript), executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse answer a fan's question on the subject and emphasize that this is an important theme which will be consequential in the show. See also * Embarazos * Niños * Good family Category:Temática recurrente